


The Host

by orpheous87



Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Some Humor, The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Draco is hosting a fundraising ball for the Auror department. Harry helps him get organised.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676821
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest





	The Host

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rei382 for betaing ❤️

“No! This _has_ to be perfect, don’t you understand?” 

“Draco, calm down.” 

“How am I supposed to calm down, when this… this _fool_ is trying to fob me off with the cheaper champagne?” 

Harry slipped his arm around Draco and led him away from the bewildered looking caterer. “I’ll be back in a minute,” he called over his shoulder. 

“Harry! Harry, let–go–of–me!” Draco grumbled, trying to fight Harry off but failing. Harry’s Auror training had paid off and he now had an incredible grip (which Draco appreciated in many ways). 

“Let me handle the caterers,” Harry said, holding onto both of Draco’s shoulders now. “You go and make sure the ball room is ready. The decorating is being done.” 

Draco looked torn, but then made a small noise of frustration and marched off down the hall. The thought of leaving Harry to deal with the caterers worried him, but the thought of leaving the decorators unattended absolutely _terrified_ him.

Harry exhaled and ran a hand through his hair before turning and heading back to the caterer, an apologetic smile on his face. “Sorry about him,” he said. “He’s a bit stressed. This is an important event and he wants everything to be perfect. Now, I believe he ordered the most expensive champagne that you have, yes?” 

“Yes, sir,” the caterer replied, consulting the paperwork in his hand. “But as I was trying to explain, a mix up with our supplier has meant we haven’t got enough to fulfill the order. I’ve got every bottle of the most expensive champagne with me, but it’s only about half of the order. The rest of the order can be made up with the second most expensive champagne–which is just as nice, I assure you–if that is acceptable. We will, of course, refund Mr Malfoy the difference.” 

Harry looked over the bottles in front of him. Then he nodded. “That’ll be fine,” he said. “Just make sure you put the cheaper bottles towards the back of the display so that Draco doesn’t know. I’ll be honest, I don’t think he’d be able to tell the difference anyway.” 

“Very good, sir,” the caterer nodded, making a note on his paperwork. “Is everything else acceptable?” 

Harry ran his eyes over the list in the caterer’s hand and in the boxes that stood behind him. “Yes, it all looks amazing. Can I leave you to get it set up? I need to go and make sure Draco isn’t strangling the decorator.” 

“Yes, sir,” the caterer replied, a smile threatening to spread across his face. “Don’t worry, we’ll have all of this set out in a matter of moments.” 

“Thanks,” Harry said, flashing him a grin before he turned and headed down the hall. 

When he entered the ballroom a few seconds later, he found Draco standing in the middle of the dancefloor. Frowning, he hurried over. “Draco? What’s wrong?” 

Draco turned to look at him, his eyes shining. “Wrong? There’s nothing wrong, look at it! It’s perfect!” he replied, gesturing to the fully decorated ballroom. 

Harry looked. The decorations were simple and understated, but also classy and elegant in their own way. Draco was right, it was perfect. He smiled and slipped his arm around Draco once more, squeezing him slightly. “It _is_ perfect,” he said. “Are you ready?” 

“I think so,” Draco replied, nodding. “I just need to get myself ready. Which you need to do too, by the way.” 

“I know,” Harry replied. “I’m going now, if that’s alright?” 

Draco glanced around once more and nodded. “I’ll go and change now too. Everyone will be arriving soon.” 

They both turned and left the ballroom, heading up the stairs to change into their dress robes. 

As they returned to the ballroom ten minutes later, Harry smiled. “This is a good thing you’re doing. The charity will be pleased.” 

“I haven’t been this nervous for so long,” Draco admitted. “I just want this to go well.” 

“It will, don’t worry,” Harry replied, leaning over to kiss Draco’s cheek gently. “Everyone’s looking forward to it.” 

“Which makes it worse,” Draco sighed, holding onto Harry’s arm. “What if something goes wrong? It always has done in the past when hordes of Aurors have entered Malfoy Manor.” 

“Stop thinking like that,” Harry said softly. “That was years ago. It’ll be fine. I’m right here, by your side. I’ll make sure nothing goes wrong.” 

Before Draco could reply, the doorbell rang and Draco looked at Harry. 

“Here goes,” Harry said. “Ready?” 

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. “Let’s go.”


End file.
